


Night and Earth

by Pearls1975



Category: Beautiful Monsters Series - Jex Lane
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Cuffs, Licking, Light Bondage, Lust, M/M, Moaning, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearls1975/pseuds/Pearls1975
Summary: Matthew pushes Tarrick to his limits, just to hear him say the words.





	Night and Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captive: Beautiful Monsters Vol. 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400755) by Jex Lane. 



> This is part of a series of books called "The Beautiful Monsters" Series. Matthew is a Vampire and is captured and enslaved by an Incubus, Tarrick. It's a very dark, very erotic series and I highly recommend it to anyone who likes their characters pushed to their breaking points and over. Also, this is assuming that Malarath is dead or in another astral-plane and Devak turned on them because they forced Malarath away. 
> 
> All characters and mentions of other characters belong to Jex Lane, author of the Beautiful Monsters series. I am simply playing in the sandbox.

Night and Earth

“Matthew, I expect this to be quick,” Tarrick said as he entered the new suite he had gifted the man. It was given the minimum, as Matthew had always shrugged off Tarrick’s excesses. Matthew decorated it himself, with Sam’s help of course. A simple, but plush couch and chair were set against one wall, a bookcase full of books and piles of books everywhere. A fireplace that was lit gave a warm ambiance, along with the candles and dim lighting. Matthew’s scent of Sandalwood and leather filled the room, and it drove Tarrick’s Incubus crazy; he had fed just two hours ago, so he was able to control it. 

What caught the rest of Tarrick’s attention was Matthew leaning against a desk that was to Tarrick’s left when he entered the room. The suit he wore fit him perfectly, showing off Matthew’s new larger shape after his second transformation. The color was a rich burgundy that complimented Matthew’s silver eyes and long, muscular legs. A tie hung from the man’s hand. 

“It’ll be as quick as you make it, Warlord Tarrick,” Matthew’s voice echoed through the suite and somehow made Tarrick want to bow to him.

He fought the urge.

Barely.

“Matthew, what…” Tarrick’s eyes, which were purple around the edges now, wandered around the room. “-…is going on here?” 

“It’s quite simple actually,” Matthew walked up to Tarrick, breathing in his scent. Placing a hand on Tarrick’s shoulder, he ran it across the lapels and to Tarrick’s perfectly tied tie.

“I was hoping you would tie my tie for me?”

Tarrick swallowed. He wanted to take Matthew and bend him over the desk he had been leaning against…

Tarrick reached out for any sort of hold that Matthew would have placed on him but didn't find any. Matthew smiled as he held up the tie.

“I, um, sure,” it was the second time Matthew had seen Tarrick caught off guard. It was even better that he had made the Warlord speechless. 

When Tarrick lifted his arms to grab the tie, he found they were shackled, magic sticking the cuffs together.

“Matthew,” Tarrick growled, his incubus side wanting to come out, but something stopped the transformation from completing.

Matthew’s eyes darted to Tarrick’s neck. Tarrick raised his hands and felt a series of ridges just above his tie.

“What in the goddess’s name did you do to me, Matthew?" Tarrick said through clenched teeth.

Matthew knew he didn’t have long.

“Some witches owe me a favor, and I cashed in. The spell won’t last but a half hour, but that’s all I need. You are in no danger, I promise,” Matthew turned to place the tie on the desk. “Oh, and don’t even think of shouting. The room is warded.” 

Tarrick drew in a breath to calm himself.

Matthew walked behind the leather chair that sat in front of the desk. 

“Come, sit,” he patted the chair gently. 

Tarrick hesitated for a second, then stepped forward, his eyes roaming the room. He wrestled with the cuffs and received a shock of magic that coursed through his body. It wasn't enough to bring him to his knees, but just enough to incapacitate his body for at least five seconds. 

“Oh yeah, and the cuffs,” Matthew added. “They are infused with powerful magic as well. As a bonus gift from Asceline.” 

“Matthew, I swear if you don’t tell me-…” Tarrick grunted as Matthew pushed speed into his movements and was now standing behind Tarrick, hands on his upper arms and hot breath on his ear. 

“Tarrick for once in your long, uptight life, please relax and sit down. No more harm will come to you if you do these things. Okay?" 

Tarrick wrestled with himself. He could tolerate a little bondage play, but this was Matthew, and Tarrick knew he wouldn’t abide by any form of bondage because of his past. Tarrick himself was part of that past…so what was-…

Revelation washed over Tarrick so thoroughly that even Matthew felt it. He smiled as Tarrick walked over to the chair and sat down. 

“Now, that wasn’t so difficult, was it?” Matthew said as he walked around the back of the chair. He let his hand wander over Tarrick’s shoulder, up the back of his neck, and through his hair, which was perfect before Matthew messed it up. Matthew chuckled. He walked around to face Tarrick.

“I have a lot of appointments tonight, and I really need to attend them, so if you please-…” Tarrick cried out as he shook his hands and the magic in the cuffs zapped him again.

“Have you ever once in your life just stayed still?” Matthew ran a finger down the side of Tarrick’s handsome face. “Have you ever just stopped to contemplate what your life is and what those around you mean to you, and what you mean to them?” 

“Yes, of course. I'm a thousand-year-old Incubus, of course, I know what everyone around me thinks of me.” Tarrick drew a sharp breath as Matthew placed a hand on the side of his face to calm him. The older Incubus leaned into the touch, bringing in the comfort that Matthew was offering.

“Do you know what you mean to Tane? To Cullip? To your Hunters?” Matthew knelt, and he was eye to eye with Tarrick. He ran his thumb over Tarrick’s beautiful mouth, which parted at his touch. “Do you know what you mean to me?” 

Tarrick furrowed his brow.

“Yes, Matthew, you’ve let me know a thousand times,” 

"And I will let you know a thousand more after you tell me what I am to you. Why do you keep me near? Is it my good looks? Charisma?" Matthew smiled as he took off his jacket. 

He let go of some of his pheromones, and Tarrick groaned, his pants becoming tighter. Matthew placed his hands on the other’s hard thighs and kept them there for the moment.

“Is it the sex?”

Matthew ran his hands up the other’s thighs, letting his thumbs brush Tarrick’s sex, which was bulging now. 

“Matthew, I…” 

“No one can hear you,” Matthew said when Tarrick didn’t continue. “I’ve even warded the place against Devak.”

Tarrick’s eyes scanned Matthew’s face. Matthew stood and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, took it off, and folded it neatly on the desk. Tarrick raised his eyebrows in surprise as Matthew straddled the other’s legs and carefully sat on his lap. They watched each other for a while before Matthew wriggled on his lap. 

“I will let you go if you just tell me what I mean to you. Why do you keep me here?” 

“I think it is you that wants to stay,” Tarrick’s voice came out rough. 

“I do want to stay, but I am finding it harder and harder each day not to take Sam, Jet, and Devak to a little cabin in the backwoods of Montana and just live off the land and wildlife. Far away from you and your castle.” 

Tarrick threw his head back and laughed. "And live like a serial killer? That doesn't suit you, Matthew." 

Matthew was trying to hold it together, keep his anger in check, but Tarrick was testing him, and he finally snapped. 

Tarrick suddenly found himself underneath Matthew on a soft bed. 

“Then, what does suit me, Tarrick?" Even though he didn't need to breathe, he drew in a breath to calm himself. He straddled Tarricks thighs and leaned forward, bringing his claws out. Tarrick flinched. Matthew smiled a wicked smile as he popped the buttons on the other’s dress shirt. 

“Gods damn it, Matthew,” 

Matthew receded his claws and grabbed Tarrick’s arms and placed them above his head. The action was just enough to rattle the cuffs which sent shock waves through his body.   
Tarrick grit his teeth.

“You have people that dress you, shop for you, drive for you, have sex for you and with you,” Matthew opened Tarrick’s shirt and ran his hand down his torso and back up as he tweaked a nipple. Tarrick’s hips bucked underneath him. “Hell, I’m surprised you don’t have people to piss for you.”

Matthew leaned over Tarrick, his bare chest against the others. Tarrick was hyper-aware of every place that Matthew touched him, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. Matthew gently grabbed Tarrick’s chin to push it up and place butterfly kisses along his jaw and down his neck. A small whine escaped Tarrick’s lips.

“Why do you keep me, Tarrick?” Matthew whispered in his ear. “Am I just a plaything to you? Am I just a beautiful bird kept in a gilded cage, only to be brought out when you want to show me off?”

“No, of course not. You are a warrior, a father, and a lover. You mean so much to me than just something to flaunt.” Tarrick said and bucked his hips again when Matthew ran his tongue along the shell of his ear. 

“You can’t say it, can you?” Matthew pushed himself up so he could look Tarrick in the eye. “You can’t just tell me what you feel for me is more than just sex and lust, can you?”

Tarrick’s mask started to fall into place before Matthew placed a hold on his emotions. The mask crumbled away. 

“Why, Tarrick?” Matthew asked as he popped the button on Tarricks slacks. He pulled the zipper down, pleased that Tarrick was sans pants, and tugged the offensive material off Tarrick’s body after taking his shoes and socks off. He threw them away from the bed, and a growl rumbled through Tarrick’s chest. 

Matthew chuckled as he climbed on the bed again. “I bet you even have someone who licks the cum off you when you’re done satisfying yourself?” 

Matthew bent and licked Tarrick’s thigh up to the crease, purposefully brushing against Tarrick’s straining erection. He touched Tarrick’s abs and worked his way up his chest, paying close attention to each nipple. Matthew basked in the noises that were coming out of Tarrick’s mouth. He had never seen this man so undone, and Matthew had to control himself as he was so turned on. 

“So, tell me, Tarrick? Why am I still here? Why haven’t you sent me off?” Matthew tenderly brushed Tarrick’s hair off his forehead, tracing his finger down the side of his face. 

Tarrick trembled.

“Because everyone I ever loved has left me or has been murdered,” he swallowed the sob that threatened to bubble up. “I am so lonely Matthew. I don’t want you to leave me. I lo-…” 

Matthew held his breath, his hand resting over Tarrick’s racing heart. 

“Say it, please,” Matthew closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

Tarrick drew in a scattered breath. 

“I-I love you, Matthew,” the words tumbled out of his mouth as the shackles around his wrists disappeared. He grabbed Matthew’s face and brought him in for a kiss.

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Matthew beamed at Tarrick. He had never seen Matthew smile so broad; it was beautiful on him.

“Make love to me you Beautiful Monster,” Tarrick said. Matthew climbed onto Tarrick again, kissing him as if he was going to disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I have no beta, so any mistakes, grammar, or story-wise are my own. Comments are love!!


End file.
